Defying The Gravity
by Chiquibyakuya
Summary: Aizen,ha hecho alianzas con los Minorebas,seres increíblemente poderosos, Rukia Ha Muerto convirtiéndose en un Hollow e Ichigo Tendrá que ir a hueco mundo a eliminarla, Pero Como Asesinar A Quien Cambio Tu Mundo?


OH! la verdad que llevo mucho tiempo, como lectora y escritora,pero nunca me había atrevido a escribir aquí en fanfiction, así que no sean duritos

**Desclaimer: bleach no me pertenece, si no , seria una peste. bleach es de tite-kubo!**

**Dedicatoria: toña-chan,donde estas, te dedico este fanfic,por que no se donde te pusieron que no te encuentro,extraña tu forma y olor a fresa!(**es una muñeca de peluchito,que me regalaron)**Va por ti,te encontrare.**

* * *

Corria, Queria Llegar lo antes posible, y es que la cosa no era solo un juego o alguna broma, los informes y amenazas había llegado a su despacho y como siempre, Matsumoto le dejo el trabajo, que en cuanto se entero no dudo en ir donde:

-Ukitake - Hitsugaya, había llegado a donde la persona de más confianza en la sociedad de almas se encontraba. No era un asunto que le incumbiera pero era más seguro, acudir primero con él.

-Que necesitas?-había estado sintiendo una presencia espiritual muy fuerte desde hace ya dos días, tal vez y hitsugaya sabia algo de eso, aunque conociéndolo tal vez el también tenía sus dudas.

-Es… Aizen- ese nombre resonó en los oídos de Ukitake , es que no se cansaba?- el … hizo alianzas con …. Minoreba- Minoreba? Desde cuándo?, los habían traicionado y el no tuvo más opción que retirarse, investigar y informarle a yamamoto .

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando el techo, era un sábado, sábado llovioso, odiaba la lluvia y más si ella….Se revolvió entre la cama no quería pensar más en eso, eso solo, solo, bueno simplemente no le agradaba hacerlo.

Escuchó ruidos afuera y guiado por la curiosidad se levanto de donde ya hacía, se acerco sigilosamente a la ventana, y observo a través de ella. Una extraña visión lo hizo sonreír, a pesar de que la lluvia caía dos niños extrañamente jugaban y daban vueltas en la lluvia, comenzó a recordarla, recordar todo lo bueno, lo malo, las discusiones, palizas y…. lo trágico.

Renegó, trataría de distraerse, pero le era imposible, cogió su ipod y se recostó de nuevo en la cama, se concentró en la música y reanudó lo que hacía antes; observar el techo.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que sus ojos le pesaban, era duro?, claro que lo era, mas si al ver a su alrededor simplemente no estaba, regresó su vista a la ventana aun recostado en la cama. La lluvia comenzaba a calmarse, unas lagrimas traicioneras se le escaparon y resbalaron por sus mejillas, se limpio, si ella lo viera seguramente le diría "eres un idiota, el más débil, el ichigo que conozco no es así". Cerró sus ojos y sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido. Una voz conocida lo despertó

-Onii-chan! La cena esta lista!-cuanto tiempo había dormido?, volteo a ver su ipod, había dado la vuelta completa!

-enseguida bajo- se levanto de su cama, ya era tarde demasiado el sol, que antes había estado luminoso y seguramente adornado por un arcoíris, comenzaba a esconderse, se acerco a su escritorio, kon roncaba y decía cosas como "no, no toque ahí", rió para sus adentros, jamás cambiaria ni aunque pasaran cien años.

Apenas un año, un año que él sentía como si hubiera sido toda su vida, el viento de esa noche resoplaba en la ventana, era extraño que después de la lluvia un viento desastroso, azotara con amenaza de huracán.

Se dirigió al armario, cerró los ojos y poso sus mano en el hueco que servía para que se deslizara, su corazón comenzó a palpitar a un ritmo desconocido, apretó sus ojos a un cerrados con más fuerza, y rápidamente deslizo la puerta, abriéndose de golpe.

Abrió sus ojos y su vista se fijo en el fotón que estaba colocado el cual tenía un libreta de dibujos encima de el mismo.

-Oni-chan!, la cena se te va enfriar-renego, paz, solo eso necesitaba, volvió a cerrar el armario, llegó al comedor

La cena transcurrió vaya la redundancia "tranquila", isshin y sus "amables" saludos, Karin golpeándolo, ichigo esquivando, yuzu preocupada y… risas. Aun no se comportaban como gente civilizada pero al menos ya eran más unidos-"_Todo ha Cambiado"-_Pensó .termino su cena, cogió las llaves, una chaqueta, esquivó a su padre y se propuso a salir.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles de karakura sin rumbo fijo, después de todo ya sabía que sus piernas lo llevarían siempre a ese lugar, su inconsciente ya estaba tan acostumbrado, por mas sombrío que pareciera ese lugar y mas a altas horas de la noche, donde el sol no se encontraba mas, paro enfrente de la lapida con el nombre de "Kuchiki Rukia " se inclino un poco y deposito una rosa, habían unas rosas blancas que supuso que eran de inoue.

-Se que vengo diario-se inclino un poco – pero con quien más podría platicar de una manera tan exquisita como siempre desde que nos conocimos- algunas personas que pasaban por ahí sonreían, tal vez era su madre, una amiga o una hermana , se veía extremadamente raro y él se sentía completamente un idiota hablándole a una roca pero, aunque eso lo ponía triste, ir con ella y conversar le subía un poco el ánimo- hoy las chicas me han vuelto a preguntar por ti, les dije que estabas fuera y que regresarías pronto- no quería decirles que rukia estaba muerta las únicas personas que lo sabían eran los más cercanos: Ishida,Chad,Orihime,La Sociedad de Almas y su familia aunque curiosamente tatsuki lo sospechaba – aunque han estado algo impacientes, vaya, mira lo que has hecho, te ganaste el cariño de todos,Amigos,Familia…-Una pequeñas lagrimas brotaron – Incluso yo Llegue a Am…-una voz conocida lo interrumpió

-kurosaki-kun!- creo que no necesita presentación, ichigo se levanto de golpe y se comenzó a secar sus mejillas

-Inoue – se sorprendió, era algo tarde para que ella estuviera ahí, se acerco a ella mientras le indico que se sentara en un banco a un lado d' el.-que haces aquí tan tarde?

-es que en la tarde le traje rosas a kuchiki-san y yo creí…

- a entonces, las amarillas son las tuyas?-ichigo apuntaba unas cuatro flores amarillas que estaba a un lado de un ramo de girasoles

- am.. Si y las de ishida kun son los girasoles- realmente eran grandes, ichigo sintió que su rosa blanca era la más pequeña de ahí ya que al menos orihime había puesto amarillas y eran cuatro, eso no le molestaba, ishida , eso le molestaba, todo lo tenía que hacer a propósito, sabía que ichigo se iba a enojar y con esa intención lo había hecho.

-ya veo-bostezó-creo que es un poco tarde así que si, quieres venir te acompaño a casa-ichigo se había levantado de la banca ofreciéndole su mano a orihime (como buen amigo que es)

-kurosaki-kun… yo… necesito decirte algo-dijo la pelirroja avergonzada

-de acuerdo- se volvió a sentar –que pasa?

-ha pasado un año de lo de kuchiki-san…- a que quería llegar, que tenía que ver rukia en esto- se que al principio fue doloroso- aun lo era y más ahora – pero quiero que sepas que no estás solo- pero era como si lo estuviera si ella no estaba entonces no tenía sentido la vida, con ella era todo y sin ella nada.-te apoyaremos siempre, pero creo que es hora de que dejes el pasado atrás comiences un nuevo futuro - como hacerlo, como ver hacia el futuro si el futuro se lo había imaginado junto a ella tantas veces, que le era difícil- y me gustaría, que tu futuro fuera conmigo-como?, él quería su futuro a lado de rukia – me gustaría que comenzáramos una relación… porque yo…. Yo… - "Rukia" Rukia", Rukia", como la extrañaba, quería un futuro con ella iría por ella otra vez si fuera necesario-te amo… kurosaki-kun- Rukia",QUE?!, que diablos había dicho tartamudeo un par de veces pero después analizo la situación.

- yo no se

- no sabes qué?

-necesito estar solo-ichigo tenía la cabeza más confusa en este momento que solo quería pensarlo, pensarlo?,pensar que, tal vez orihime tenía razón, el no podía hacer que rukia regresara a la vida o sí?-necesito pensarlo- que mejor oportunidad que pasar la vida con una linda mujer, aunque no fuera rukia, no , no , y no , no iba a pasar la vida con alguien a quien no amaba el solo tendría corazón para alguien que había cambiado todo su ser "RUKIA KUCHIKI" por duro que le sonara a orihime- lo lamento , pero yo …

- es ella, verdad? , Lo comprendo, después de todo era inevitable, lo lamento nos vemos luego no?- lagrimas traicioneras habían escapado por sus mejillas, mientras la pelirroja corría, ella creía que tal vez ichigo la quería un poco solo un poco más que amigos, aunque, sabía que el amaba a rukia,desde que se dio cuenta se quiso hacer a un lado ,pero , no pudo

* * *

se recostó en el sillón junto con Karin a observar el partido de futbol. Poco después estaba decidido a tomar una ducha pero al momento en que iba a subir las escaleras con tal propósito se vio interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta, se volvió y miro a Karin quien lo miro intrigada

-ni loca, esto-señalo la chica al televisor- es más emocionante que alguien que toque la puerta.-la chica regreso su mirada al televisor

-grrr…yo abriré- a zancadas se acerco a la puerta, su cuerpo le pesaba en realidad necesitaba una ducha, pero cuando abrió, lo que vio lo dejo perplejo. Ishida,urahara,ukitake y **BYAKUYA**(O.o?), byakuya el shinigami que lo culpo, todo el tiempo de los sucedido estaba justo enfrente de el , el capitán que prometió nunca ir al mundo humano y mucho menos verle la cara a kurosaki.

-pero…. Que..qu…

- sorprendido, kurosaki?-la voz fría del capitán le puso los pelos de punta- Vas a salir o entraremos

- No!!-grito, si entraban seguramente su padre comenzaría molestarlo además, con las ropas que se cargaban!, porque estaban como shinigamis, pronto se dio cuenta de que Karin lo miraba extrañada,claro no podían verlos! era idiota o se entrenaba?, prácticamente hablaba solo – je!- le dedico una sonrisa-ya regreso, adiós- y cerró la puerta tras de el - a donde nos dirigimos

- al almacén de urahara- contesto ukitake feliz.

-para qué?-era extraño que ellos estuvieran ahí, algo pasaba en la soul society era el motivo mas probable por el que estuvieran ahí.

-ya veras, cuando lleguemos –urahara sonrio, aunque la noticia fuera desagradable una parte de kurosaki ichigo se pondría contento

Estaban los cuatro sentados y enfrente tenían un poco de té en unos vasos, el silencio reinaba el lugar, no sabían cómo podían explicárselo son que se alterara, pero bueno "el que no arriesga, no gana"

-bien, si me permiten hablar- el silencio lo rompió urahara, los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza-Aizen-Aizen? Aizen?, de nuevo?-el hizo alianza con un grupo , que se encarga de enviar almas de personas que fueron poseídas por algún mal o un demonio, o , que no pudieron descansar en paz , para convertirlos en huecos y que nosotros nos encarguemos de destruirlos, estanconectados a la sociedad de almas, pero nos han traicionado y se han unido con Aizen para, apoderarse del mundo humano, estos tal, chicos llamados Minoreba (N:A:Perdon no tenía un buen nombre en mente) son los más poderosos, que existen.

- y eso que tiene que ver conmigo-pregunto, no es que no quisiera ayudarlos que el

-déjame terminar – se abanicó – ellos, tienen a rukia, rukia es, un…. Hollow.

-QUE!?- rukia estaba viva, después de todo –como que es un hollow.

- al menos eso queremos pensar, y tu tendrás que ….. –respiro profundo -matarla!

* * *

**Corto... pero en fin, solo no me maten,bastante tengo con la desaparición de Toña-chan**

**bien este fic se me acaba de venir a la mentes , hace demasiado viento y pensé en rukia ( el viento me recuerda a rukia ) como seria si estuviera muerta?**

**Les gusto?,No?,Mejor debería Dejar esto pro la paz?,Reviews,?Recomendaciones?,Felicitaciones?,Frutas?pero le dan a la cesta *pone una enfrente de ella*Amenazas;Etc;**

**Peace!**


End file.
